


Your Guy In the Chair

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloenath, Day 5, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, nath knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 5 || Firsts || Chloé freaks out when Nathanael almost gets hit during an akuma attack. It's the first time he's ever heard her panicky.





	Your Guy In the Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I felt it only right that I use a ship I'd be writing for the first time ever for this prompt. I like the concept of Chloenath after Chloe has grown a bit. I also really like the thought of Nath finding out early on that she's Queen Bee and helping her out. Yes, that is a Spiderman Homecoming reference.

Nathanaël saw the hit coming. Closing his eyes tight, he waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he was scooped up princess style and being flown away from the akuma attack. A faint beeping from Queen Bee’s miraculous reminded him of why he’d been near the fight in the first place, tightening his hands around the small tube of honey he held so he wouldn’t drop it mid flight.

Moments later, he was roughly set down on a roof. “What were you thinking, you stupid tomato? You could have gotten hurt!” Queen Bee frantically waved her arms in the air before him while ranting about akuma safety. Nathanaël looked at the bee hero stunned, she never cared this much when Alya got close to the fights. It was the first time he’d ever heard panic in her voice, as if she’d been worried about him. A quick succession of beeping and Chloé Bourgeois was standing before him, sobering slightly when she realized she was in a predicament. “Shoot, I don’t have any honey.”

Shaking his head of his shock, Nathanaël held out the honey tube he’d been carrying. “I know, I saw you use Honey Comb on Alya’s live feed. When I saw your bag was still at your desk, I knew you wouldn’t have anything for Pollen to recharge. It was lucky I had one more tube in my bag, I thought I was out. It would have looked a little weird if I’d grabbed your purse when I ran out of there.” Nathanaël chuckled.

“This one’s a keeper Chloé, he’s sweet.” The small bee kwami grabbed the honey tube from Nathanaël and flew off to eat her snack. He was expecting Chloé to scoff at Pollen’s suggestion, as she typically did anytime the kwami mentioned them potentially being together. Getting a face full of golden hair as the girl threw her arms around his neck was the farthest thing from that.

When he felt Chloé’s body shake slightly and heard her sniffle, Nathanaël’s brain began to work again, wrapping his arms around her. “You stupid boy, you almost got hurt. Do you know how scared I was when I saw how close you were to getting hit? Mon Dieu, and to think your caring personality is one of the things I like about you.”

Both teens froze in each other’s arms as they realized what Chole had just admitted. Nathanaël was the first to recover. “Chloé, I’m your guy in the chair and I’m going to help the girl I like if I need to.”

Chloé pulled away slightly so she could see his face. “You like me too?” There was a fragile vulnerability painted on her face, one that she showed to so few. Nathanaël felt honored that she felt comfortable enough to show him that side of her.

He smiled and nodded. “Yes, I like you.” Chloé opened her mouth to reply but Pollen flew into her face before she could get the words out.

“As happy as I am that you two are finally admitting your feelings for each other, Ladybug is trying to call to see if you’re okay.” Pollen looked between the two teens apologetically. A look of determination entered Chloé’s eyes as she nodded her head to Pollen.

“Pollen, stripes on!” No matter out many times he’d attempted to draw it, Nathanaël could never capture just how graceful Chloé looked as she transformed into Queen Bee. She began to take off as soon as she finished her transformation.

Nathanaël cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice up. “Hey, are you just going to leave me up here?” Queen Bee paused in midair and turned back to him.

“Of course, I can’t have my soon to be boyfriend running off into danger again before I can even properly ask him out and being stuck on a roof with prevent that. Don’t worry, I have quite the incentive to finish this akuma quickly, I’ll be back before you know it!” With a wink and a kiss blown Nathanaël’s way, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify || Alya doesn't have her Miraculous yet in this, hence how she's able to live stream.
> 
> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
